


The Night Belongs to Us.

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: But shhh, I mean it's angsty if you think about what John did on Black Friday, M/M, Softness, That's it, Wiggly is mentioned, and if you think about the fact that Wilbur kinda slept with Linda, let it be soft, this is just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Some nights John and Wilbur talked about everything, some nights they fight,  and if it wasn’t for the fact that Wilbur used his Balck and White powers to soundproof the room John was certain they would have gotten caught. Some nights they dance and other nights they… dance.But every so often they just hold each other, not saying a word, just enjoying the other’s presence. Those nights were secretly John’s favorites.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Night Belongs to Us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just John and Wilbur being soft husbands despite everything that happened. 
> 
> That's it.
> 
> I wrote this between the hours of 2 am and 4 am while I was working an overnight shift, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Jonathan McNamara and Wilbur Cross have a very complicated relationship. They had been married for merely two years before the incident with the portal and the Black and White. That would have been the end for most relationships, but John and Wilbur loved each other so much that they couldn’t just leave it at that. 

The first two years John considered his husband dead. He knew that Wilbur was physically alive, but he was no longer the man that John fell in love with and married. At least, that’s what John thought.

One night, out of the blue, Wilbur appeared in their room. The instant he did John had his gun out and pointed at him. He forced himself to ignore the tremble in his hands and his heart screaming at him. 

Wilbur softly explained, and oh god did John miss the sound of his voice, that he wasn’t there to fight. He just wanted to see John, just wanted to hold him again. 

John was naturally skeptical at first, be he eventually gave in. He missed Wilbur more than he was willing to admit. The two of them held each other all night, not ignoring the elephant in the room and just enjoying being close to each other. 

John woke to an empty be the next morning, and if it wasn’t for the sent of Wilbur’s familiar cologne on the pillows and blankets, he would have thought that he had dreamed it. None the less he was certain that this was a one-time thing and that he wouldn’t see Wilbur again.

He was wrong.

About a week later Wilbur showed up again. And then again a week after that. Eventually, it got to the point where John was expecting Wilbur to visit him every week and was disappointed whenever Wilbur was unable to visit him that week. Very rarely was Wilbur able to visit more than once a week, fearing being on the receiving end of Wiggly’s ire if he ever found out what Wilbur was doing. 

Some nights John and Wilbur talked about everything, some nights they fight, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Wilbur used his Balck and White powers to soundproof the room John was certain they would have gotten caught. Some nights they dance and other nights they…  _ dance. _

But every so often they just hold each other, not saying a word, just enjoying the other’s presence. Those nights were secretly John’s favorites. 

This day seems to have stretched out even longer than the one before it, which had seemed to last longer than the one before. Wiggly was going to make his move any day now, and PEIP has to be ready when he does. He feels like he has aged ten years in the past week and is just ready to get some sleep so he can do it all over again the next day. 

Once he gets to his quarters he quickly gets changed and all but face plants into his bed. He feels himself start to drift off when he hears a soft noise from the far corner of the room. He quickly sits up, pulling out the gun from underneath his pillow and leveling it at whatever it was that made the noise. 

“It’s just me dear.” A soft voice comes from the dark corner and John relaxes, stashing the gun back underneath his pillow. The familiar figure of Wilbur, his husband of nearly fifteen years, steps out of the shadows and moves over to the bed. John gets up and meets him halfway. 

Once they’re close enough Wilbur wraps his arms around John and pulls him in close, clinging to him tightly, much tighter than usual, and John immediately notices. 

“Wilbur? Honey? Is everything okay?” John lightly plays with the ends of his hair, something that always helps calm him down when he’s stressed out. 

“Everything’s fine. Why do you ask?” Wilbur had buried his head in the crook of Jonh’s kneck so his voice is slightly muffled.   


"It’s just… you usually are only able to sneak away about once a week to come spend time with me, at you were just here a few days ago. Not that I’m complaining! I always love spending time with you, but I don’t want you to get in trouble with… him.” John doesn’t like saying the Eldridge Horror’s name out loud, not during these small moments he gets to steal with the other man. Call him superstitious, but he always felt that speaking the name always drew his attention more than just them being together already did. 

“I don’t care about any of that. I just need to hold you tonight.” His voice was soft and almost pleading and how could John deny him that? He slowly pulled out of the embrace and took Wilbur by both hands and gently lead him to the bed. Once they were on it John let Wilbur take control and arrange them however he wants. Wilbur needs this right now and John is willing to do anything that his husband needs.

Wilbur pulls John on top of him so his head is resting almost exactly over Wilbur’s heart, their legs tangle together. John can feel a shaking hand card through his hair, he hadn’t noticed the slight tremble in his husband’s hands before, but he certainly took note of it now. He knows that Wilbur doesn’t get shaken easily, so something has to be really wrong.

“Wil, please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” He keeps his voice soft, not wanting to seem pushy. Wilbur tightens his grip in John’s hair for a second before it loosens and he lets out a heavy sigh.

“When… If PEIP loses and isn’t able to stop Wiggly, I need you to promise me that you will get out of here as soon as possible.” 

“Wilbur what-?” John is extremely confused by the request but before he could finish voicing said confusion Wilbur cuts him off.

“John please, promise me.” His voice is desperate and John can hear his heartbeat pick up. John wishes that he could reassure him that he’ll do what he asks, but he just can’t, not with his position and certainly not without knowing what’s going on. 

“You know I can’t promise that.” He softly traces a pattern on Wilbur’s chest, a small, reassuring gesture. Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to do much to help calm the other man. Wilbur pushes himself up into a sitting position, accidentally pushing John off of him.    
  
“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here tonight.” He stands up, but before he can walk away John reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“Hey. Wil, talk to me. I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He pulls Wilbur back towards the bed, sitting on the edge with Wilbur standing in front of him, but not looking at him. “Come on, it’s you and I, right? Don’t shut me out.” 

Wilbur clears his thought slightly and looks at John, he can see tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“When Wiggly wins the first thing he’s planning on doing is invading PEIP and… killing everyone that he can find.” John can’t stop the gasp that comes out of his mouth as Wilbur talks. “I can probably protect you from that, but I know you. I know that you wouldn’t be able to stand by and watch the men and women that you feel responsible for being killed in front of you.” 

John is absolutely horrified by what he’s hearing. Sure, it makes some kind of demented and twisted kind of sense, and he most certainly wouldn’t put it past Wiggly, but still. They have some agents who are just over 18, and the thought of them being massacred like that is enough to make his stomach turn. 

“You’re right. I… I can’t just stand by and watch that happen. But I also can’t just run away. It is my job to do everything I can to keep those agents safe. And you know that.” John struggled to keep the disgust and slight hint of fear from his voice, but he had a feeling that Wilbur was able to hear it anyway. 

“I know.” Wilbur sighs. “But you can’t blame me for trying.” John felt anger bubble up inside of him. He sure as hell could blame Wilbur for trying to get him to abandon the people who look to him for guidance, and more than that, for aligning himself with Wiggly in the first place. 

“I still don’t understand, how can you possibly help him?” 

“John, I don’t want to have this fight again. Not tonight.” Wilbur’s voice was lacking the anger and defensiveness that John was expecting and instead he just sounded tired. John felt some of the anger fade and be replaced with the urge to comfort Wilbur. 

“I should go.” Wilbur says evenly taking a step back from the bed and John. In an attempt to prevent him from leaving, John surged up, throwing his arms around his husband’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Wilbur reciprocates instantly and places his hands on Jonh’s waist. 

When the kiss eventually breaks, like all kisses have to, John rests his forehead against Wilburs and moves his hands to that he’s cradling Wilbur’s face. 

“Stay for the night. Please.” He rubs his thump across Wilbur’s cheekbone and Wilbur leans into it. After standing like that in silence for a moment before Wilbur responds.

“Okay,” Wilbur speaks so quietly that John almost doesn’t hear him. The two of them make their way back to the bed, quickly settling into the same position they were before. John feels himself start to drift off to sleep, but before he’s fully out of it he’s able to ask one more question.

“Will you be able to come by next Thursday? It’s Thanksgiving and I can save you a plate.” He’s mumbling into Wilbur’s chest so he’s surprised that the other man actually able to understand him. 

“... I don’t think so dear.” Wilbur sounds slightly sad. John wants to ask him about that, but before he can exhaustion overtakes him and he’s out cold.

John wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. While he was expecting it, it still made him a bit sad. He sat up and looked around and he tries to force his brain fully awake. Over on his desk, he catches a glimpse of a green apple and a note. He got out of the bed and walks over to it, picking up the apple with one hand and the note with the other. 

__ _ Don’t do anything heroically stupid. _

_ -Wilbur  _

He smiles slightly at the note as he takes a bite of the apple. Before he can take a second one, there’s a knock on is his door.   


"General, we need you in the portal room.” An agent calls through the door.

“Comming.” He quickly changes into his uniform and rushes out of the room, leaving the apple sitting on the desk. 

John had his time with Wilbur last night, now it was time for General McNamara to get to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff is so strange for me, but I think it came out well.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at:  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
